The Love of a Red Cloud part 2
by Sasunaru12
Summary: The second part of my sasorixsakura series. Again, its a little short but I wrote it a few years ago.


As he pushed his lips into hers he noticed that she didn't fight back. She let her lips touch the soft gentle kiss of the puppet master. He put his hand in between their lips and shook his head. "I don't think this is right. If the Akatsuki finds out that I stayed back here with you then they would kick me out or even worse kill me."

He noticed a hand coming toward him very quickly. As he tried to duck he realized he was still pinned to the ground. As the hand reached his face he felt an intense burning.  
"Don't you ever say that again Sasori! They won't kill you because they won't find out." Sakura screamed as she noticed her hand was tingling and stinging from slapping Sasori.  
"How do think I'm supposed to explain it. Am I supposed to say 'Oh, leader I got caught up because I was kissing Haruno Sakura of the Leaf shinobi.' No, I can't lie to my leader." He said sarcasticly. He rolled over and put himself on top. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He then grabbed his cloak and wiped it off quickly.  
"Please Sasori don't leave me! I love you. come back to the village with me and you can see grandma Chiyo and you can be loved!" She cried while swiftly pulling a kunai out of her pouch. She stabbed the kunai into the cloak as it pinned it to the desert floor. "Please. Just come back with me. Quit the Akatsuki, and come home."  
"The Akatsuki is all I've ever known Sakura. I wish I could but I can't. Please forgive me." He said softly. He then noticed this feeling inside of him. He had water in his eyes. He questioned himself "What is this? What is this feeling? Regret? Has Sakura cursed me? Is this sadness? Whats going on?" As the tears streamed down his face, he quickly realized Sakura was in tears too. Both of them trying to be strong, found themselfs in tears.  
"See you love me too. Please Sasori. I'm begging you to please come back with me."  
"Okay Sakura. I will."  
"Wh-at?!"  
"I'm going back with you."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes" He got up and helped her up. They both smiled at each other. He was finally happy. He started walking toward the way they had came from.  
"Sasori. Your forgetting your cloak." Sakura blurted.  
"No I'm not. If I leave with you then I am leaving the Akatsuki here. In my past." He replied smiling. He didn't get a reply back. All he got was a smile and kiss. He blushed.

Two days later...

They were almost there as time had passed from when they started their adventure to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
"Sasori." Sakura whispered in to her loves ear.  
"Yes, Sakura." Sasori said politly as he grabbed her hand.  
"Can we pick up the pace?"  
"Sure. I bet you can't catch me Sakura!" He teased.  
"I bet I can!" She taunted. They started sprinting towards the village.

They finally arrived at the village and they were greeted by Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee.  
"Hey Sakura!" Naruto screamed.  
"Hey Naruto. We don't really have much time to talk." Sakura replied.  
"Awww. Dammit. I wanted to talk to you."  
"I'll be back later."  
"Okay..." Naruto said with great disapointment.

Sasori and Sakura ran through the town and she stopped as he tried to stop but found himself trying to grab her as he found himself without any friction. CRASH! He tripped over akamaru and right into Kiba, knocking both into a tub of water.  
"Who the hell do you think you are pushing me over like!?" Kiba screamed as Akamaru bit Sasori's leg.  
"Ow! I'm Sasori. I would have said nice to meet you but it seems i found my self pushing you over instead. Sorry." Sasori apoligized as Sakura pulled him up.  
"Come on I told Naruto I would talk with him later. I don't have all day to wait." Sakura sarcasticly said as she pulled Sasori into her house. "Now finally we're here."  
"I like your bed it's comfy." Sasori said with delight.  
"Well good because we're gonna be spending a lot of time on it." Sakura teased him.  
"Well I-" Sasori was interrupted by Sakura's tackle on to her bed.  
"Be quiet. No more talking" Sakura said as she gently found herself taking off Sasori's shirt again. She pushed her lips into his. He rose up rolling her over putting himself on top. He reached for the bottom of her shirt. To be continued...

Warning: Sorry little kiddies. No more reading my story. The next one will be rated M. Sorry. :D


End file.
